Nexlocke
by Clovergirl18
Summary: Nex is the son of johto champion Lance. During Nex's journey through johto Nex suffered a devastating loss. He stopped training Pokèmon after that and handed in his trainer's license along with the Pokèmon he had. His family moved to hohen and Nex became professor Birch's assistant. Now Nex has a second chance as a trainer. Will he become a champion or will his past repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Pokèmon fans here's a brand new Pokèmon nuzlock story! This is based on the gba version of Pokèmon sapphire so no mega evolution. Anyways enjoy**

Chapter 1: Partner Pokèmon  
A young boy typed away at the computer, the email he was writing reflected doubled in his glasses. He ran his fingers through his rather messy brown side ponytail, a failed attempt to make it behave. "Oh there you are Nex." A voice called out. Nex looked up from the computer screen his green eyes were bloodshot. "Good morning Professor Birch." Nex said taking his glasses off and wiping them on his gray sweatshirt.

"Have you been up all night again?" Birch said looking at his young assistant's messy hair and clothes. "Er." Nex said surveying his messy work station. "I think I may have fallen asleep around 4 am." Nex said putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Birch let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes "Nex we've talked about this." "I know professor. I just get so wrapped up in my desk work." The professor put a hand on Nex's shoulder.

"That's exactly the problem. I think it's time for you to do some field work." The professor said as he put his hand into the pocket of his lab coat. "You mean go with Brendan out to Route 103?" Nex asked a bit worried. He had a slight fear of wild Pokèmon which included dark and bug types. "No I mean I think it's time for you to start your very own pokèmon journey." Birch said pulling a pokèball outta his pocket. "Y-You're serious?" Nex said staring at the pokèball in surprise. "Of course I see excellent trainer potential in you. Birch said smiling "Me a trainer? Are you sure?" Nex said taking the pokèball in his hands.

The ball was shiny and new, it quivered slightly in his shakey hands, the Pokèmon inside eager to get out. "Go ahead and bring the little one out. I assure you it's not a dark or bug type. It's just a Mudkip." Birch. said as he straightened up "Ok here goes nothing." Nex said he brought his arm back and threw the ball up into the air just before the ball left his hand he yelled "Mudkip come on out!" There was a blinding flash that extended from the ball which hung open in midair, the light materialised into the mud fish pokèmon, Mudkip. the small Pokèmon was sitting down and rubbing it's eye with one of its front legs.

The small Pokèmon yawned and blinked its vision focusing on Nex "Papa?" The he small Pokèmon said tilting its head to the side. Nex's eyes widened behind his glasses. "W-What. No!" Nex said taking a step back from the Pokèmon. "Papa!" The Mudkip said running over and jumping into Nex's arms. "Looks like the little one likes you." Birch said petting the small Pokèmon. "How about giving it a nickname?" Birch said "Wait didn't you hear it call me papa?" Nex asked looking at the professor in disbelief. "I think you need to get some rest Nex. The only Pokèmon that can talk either know telepathy or they're a Chatot." Birch said chuckling a bit

"So do you wanna give Mudkip a nickname?" "Um sure...I think I'll call him...Alex." Nex said holding the Mudkip with one arm and pushing his glasses up with his right hand. "Ah a gender neutral name that's very good Nex." Birch said "Anyways you should go show Mud- I mean Alex to your mom and then you should be able to find May and Brendan out on Route 103. May's probably training with Treeco and Brendan's doing some field work with Torchic. You'll probably have to battle them since it's good training and Brendan has my entire stock of pokèballs and Oldale town is completely out of stock." Birch said

"Ok I guess I'll go out there after I take a shower, change my clothes, grab my bag, and tell my mom what's going on." Nex said. He left the lab and headed home with his new Pokèmon in his arms. An hour later Nex stepped outta his house, his hair tied back into a ponytail, his eyes no longer bloodshot, his outfit is now a pair of shorts, black and red sneakers, a green t-shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, his faded blue messenger bag hanging across his body from his right shoulder to his left hip, and he has a blue bandana that resembles May's in his hair. The sunlight reflects off his glasses as his adjusts them. "Ready to go Alex?" Nex said as he looked down at his Pokèmon partner "Ready papa!" Alex chirped out jumping exactly into the air. "Okay let's go!" Nex said as he and his Pokèmon headed out of Littleroot to the stares of the neighbors and his mother who was waving and wishing them good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of Nexlocke. Feel free to review since this is my first Nuzlock story also Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 2: First Battles.  
Nex took a few deep breaths as he and his partner Alex walked into the Pokèmon center in Oldale town. He walked over to the counter picking up Alex and setting him on the counter. "A new trainer I see." Nurse Joy said looking at Nex and his Mudkip. "Yes ma'am." Nex said wiping dirt off his glasses. While walking along Route 101 the two had been attacked several times by wild Pokèmon. Alex had nearly been killed twice.

"Honestly you really should have brought a potion. The fact that you let the only Pokèmon in your party battle until it's in this condition." Nurse Joy muttered more to herself than to Nex who heard every word. In a few minutes Alex was good as new. "Papa!" The small Pokèmon said jumping into Nex's arms. "Hey Alex glad you're okay." Nex said as his Pokèmon nuzzled his face. Nurse Joy smiled at this. "If you wanna go far in the field I suggest you buy some potions at the Pokèmart." "Pokèmart?" Nex said.

"Yes." Nurse Joy said as the two left the Pokèmon center. Nex and Alex walked into the Pokèmart and approached the counter. The clerk yawned and looked up from his newspaper. "Good morning." The clerk said setting down his paper. "What can I do for ya' this mornin'?" "We need some potions please." Nex said as the clerk leaned forward slightly to see Alex sanding next to Nex. "New trainer I suppose." The clerk said.

"Yeah." Nex said feeling a bit sheepish. The clerk smiled as Nex gave the request for around 20 potions. Ten minutes later Nex and Alex were walking up Route 103. "Alright Spike use pound, that's it good job!" A girl's voice drifted to Nex on the slight summer breeze along with a boy's voice "C'mon Horace I know you can win this! Use scratch! Oh so close!" "Oh it's May and Brendan." Nex said looking at Alex who was trotting beside him. "Hey! May! Brendan!" Nex called as the two trainers came into view.

"Nex?" May said looking away from the battle. "Nex!" Brendan said laughing as he ran over to his friend and giving him a hug, leaving Horace Standing across from Spike looking at a complete loss for what to do. "Spike return." May said ending the battle. "Nex how'd you get up here without one of us or the professor?" Brendan asked looking the shorter boy up and down while holding him at arm's length. "I have a pokèmon now." Nex said gesturing to Alex who smiled at the other two trainers.

"Huh so the professor found a trainer for Mudkip after all." May said walking over with Spike the Treeco on her shoulder and Horace the Torchic walking beside her. "Yeah." Nex said smiling shyly. May turned to Brendan "You really shouldn't run off in the middle of a battle it's a good way to get your Pokèmon killed." "Sorry." Brendan said as he picked his Torchic up. "So I was just wondering if either of you would wanna have a battle." Nex said shuffling his feet. "Sure I'll battle you first." Brendan said.

The two boys stood a good distance away from one another giving their Pokèmon room to maneuver. "Okay you know how a battle works right Nex?" Brendan asked looking serious "Of course I grew up around you, May, The Professor, and my dad's the champion in Jotho!" Nex called back "Alright!" Brendan said grinning as he turned to May. "May will you be the referee?" Brendan asked "Of course." May said walking around the edge of the battle field at the halfway point she stopped and faced the field.

"Alright this battle between Nex and Brendan of Little Root town is about to begin." May said looking at the two boys. "Trainers call out your Pokèmon!" "Go Alex!" Nex said as Alex bounded forward "I'll make sure to win papa!" Alex said looking determined. "Go Horace!" Brendan said "This is going to end badly." Horace said glancing at Brendan. "Battle start!" May said bringing her arm down. "Okay Alex use tackle!" "Dodge it Horace and use scratch!" Alex and Horace collided mid battle.

The two Pokèmon were low on hp the trainers both dead serious. "Horace use Scratch!" "Alex dodge and use tackle!" The two Pokèmon charged at one another Alex side stepped Horace who had lashed out with his clawed foot. The small water type then slammed hard into the small fire type knocking it out. "This battle is over! Nex and Alex are the winners!" May said sweeping her arms out signalling the battle's end. "You did great Horace, return." Brendan said taking out a pokèball and recalling his Torchic.

"Well I'll see you guys later I'll head to the Pokèmon center in Oldale town." Brendan said as headed back down Route 103. Nex and May waved as Brendan disappeared from view. Nex healed Alex with a potion.  
"Ready?" May asked now standing across the field from Nex. "Ready!" Nex said not feeling very confident since he knew Alex was at a type disadvantage against Spike.  
The two Pokèmon battled Alex using tackle and Spike using pound and Absorb. "Uh oh." Nex said knowing that Alex was gonna lose if he didn't do something. "Alex come here for a second!" Nex said his partner immediately came over to him. "Papa I feel dizzy." Alex said shaking a bit. "Just hold on Alex." Nex said taking a potion outta his bag and healing Alex.

The small Pokèmon jumped back into battle "You ok kid?" Spike asked looking at Alex "Yup!" Alex said as he used tackle and managed to make the grass type faint. "Well played." Spike said sounding hoarse as he passed out. "Spike return!" May said recalling her Treeco. "Good job kid." May said clapping Nex on the back as she head back down Route 103. Nex smiled as he picked Alex up and heading back to Oldale town.

It was now mid evening Nex was now sitting at the house back in Littleroot. He had a glass of tea in his hands. he was wearing a pair of blue pajamas that had white clouds on them and his hair was down. Alex was sound asleep on the couch next to him. Nex took a deep breath as he looked up at his mom "Hey mom have you by any chance heard from dad lately?" The young trainer asked. "No why do you ask sweetie?" Nex's mom said sitting across from Nex. "My friend's May and Brendan asked about him." Nex said sipping his tea. "I see, listen Nex I love you and your father very much. I'm really sorry that he couldn't come with us but you know how busy he is as the champion of Johto." "I know mom but we've been here almost 3 years and we've barely seen him." Nex said "We'll see him soon I promise." Nex's mom said smiling. "Alright good night mom." Nex said putting down his empty glass and heading upstairs for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy**

Chapter 3: A new team member

Nex took a deep breath as he walked out the door with Alex at his side. The young man was wearing a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt his hair was tied back into a high pony. he had his black and white converse sneakers on. His glasses gleaned in the early summer sun. "Are you sure you don't wanna take a few batches of cupcakes to hand out to the gym leaders and gym trainers?" Nex's mom called from inside the house. Nex facepalmed "Mom I'm not gonna hand out cupcakes, it'll look weird that and they'll go bad in this heat!" Nex yelled back. "Okay, I get it!" Nex's mom said as Nex closed the door. "Nex!" Brendan yelled running over to the young new trainer. "Oh morning Brendan." Nex said as he crouched down to face Horace the Torchic "and good morning Horace." "Morin'." Horace said Nex straightened up "So listen I sorta forgot to give you these after our battle yesterday." Brendan said taking out 5 empty pokèballs "Yeah Professor Birch did say something about you having some to give me." Nex said taking the pokèballs. "Anyways how'd your battle with May go after I left?" Brendan asked as the two started up Route 101. "It went really well! Me and Alex won!" Nex said smiling as he picked up his partner "Isn't that right buddy!" Nex said hugging his Pokèmon. "Heh, and here I thought you were scared of Pokèmon, I mean didn't you nearly get trampled by a bunch of stampeding pokèmon when you were little?" Brendan said as the two walked along. "Y-Yeah, that was the day I became afraid of dark and bug type Pokèmon." Nex said "Well I can fix that!" Brendan said as he charged into the grass. "Brendan wait poochyena are dangerous!" Nex yelled as he ran after his friend only to stop short because Brendan was holding a wurmple in Nex's face. Nex screamed and fell back nearly dropping Alex in the process. "B-Brendan put that pokèmon down!" Nex said his voice trembling slightly "Oh come on there are literally tons of these little guys in the Petalburg woods, you gotta face your fears sometime!" Brendan said holding the wurmple out to Nex. "C'mon at the very least look at it." Brendan said. Nex took a deep breath and looked at the wurmple only to see that it was a shiny. "Brendan that's a shiny." Nex said "Oh yeah I guess you're right." Brendan said looking at the pokèmon he was holding. Nex blinked as he looked at the wurmple "You're not gonna catch it?" Nex asked looking at Brendan who was setting the wurmple down "No it's just a wurmple, even if it's a shiny, I already have one registered to me." Brendan said as he walked out of the grass. Nex took a deep breath and crouched down in front of the bug type pokèmon. He set Alex down. _Face your fear Nex, Face your fear! _Nex thought as the shiny pokèmon came towards him. "Hi mister." The wurmple said smiling at Nex as he reached out his hand "H-Hi little guy." Nex said as he set his hand on the wurmple's head. The pokèmon cooed happily Alex stepped closer to Nex's side. "Listen how about you come on a journey with me and Alex." Nex said taking a pokèball out of his bag and holding it out to the wurmple. "Ok." The shiny said poking the button on the pokèball. The ball shook for a moment before becoming still. "Welcome to the team, Dusk." Nex said getting up and calling the pokèmon out of the ball, allowing the shiny to ride on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is just filler basically. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 4 in between here and there

Nex sighed as he looked down Route 101, he was right outside Oldale town. "Papa?" Alex said looking up at Nex noticing he seemed upset. "I'm fine don't worry just homesick is all." Nex said starting to turn around when Dusk looked down from his head. "We can always go back to Littleroot after all it's just down the road." Dusk said his purple skin gleaming in the sunlight.

"It's not that." Nex said leaving the shiny Wurmple confused. "I honestly thought that once I officially restarted my Pokèmon journey, I thought I'd still be living in Johto." Nex said missing the region he was born in. "Where's Johto?" Dusk asked as they walked into Oldale town. "It's the region northwest of Hoenn." Nex said as Alex jumped into his arms. The little Mudkip seemed happy. "Oh, What was it like?" Dusk said as the group walked into the Pokècenter. "Lots of tall grass, forests, caves, an ice mountain with it's own path that went through the mountain, lots of lakes and rivers, and we were right by the ocean." Nex said as they rested up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on an upload spree I hope everyone's enjoying this story**

**Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 5: New recruits.

Nex sighed as he sat in the waiting room when a certain red haired individual entered the Pokècenter. The boy's hair was tied back in a bun and he had a meganium with him. He spotted Nex and smirked "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Nathaniel." The boy said. "It's Nex now, Silver." Nex said glaring at the teen. "Whatever, I thought you were done training Pokèmon after your eevee got-" Silver began but was cut off when Nex punched him in the face.

"I don't wanna hear your bullshit, Silver." Nex said feeling rather angry by the red head's presence. "You've still got the same right hook." Silver said wiping his now bleeding nose. "Geez." Meganium said seeing how easily his trainer went down. "What the hell are you doing in Hoenn, Silver?" Nex asked grabbing the older teen by his shirt. "I'm on a journey with Meganium and the rest of my team." Silver said as nurse joy came out with Nex's team.

"Alright everyone's happy and healthy come again soon." Nurse Joy said slowly losing the joy in her voice when she saw Nex holding Silver by his shirt. "Papa?" Alex said concerned about his trainer. "Dad?" Dusk said confused. Nex gritted his teeth and glared at Silver until he threw him down. "Stay the hell away from me and my team this time around got it?" Nex said his hands balled into fists. "Whatever I don't waste my time with weaklings." Silver said leaving the Pokècenter with his Meganium behind him. Nex sighed annoyed. "Let's go." Nex said as he picked up Alex and Dusk climbed onto his head. The group left the Pokècenter.

A few hours later...

The team was heading back to Oldale town. They had caught a poochyena on route 103. Nex seemed determined to get over his fear of dark type Pokèmon. He named the poochyena Fang. The group walked along by this point Dusk had evolved into a Silcoon.

"So you know that you're probably gonna be either dead or boxed by the first gym, right?" Fang said to dusk who was hoping along next to him. "I know, Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, Dustox, and Beautify don't last very long on these journeys." Dusk said. "Guys be nice I think papa doesn't wanna think about that." Alex said. as Nex tripped.

"Papa!" Alex exclaimed seeing his trainer trip. "Are you okay?" Dusk asked "I'm fine." Nex said getting up. Fang sniffed around. The group didn't notice the zigzagoon climb into Nex's bag. "Alright let's catch another new Pokèmon!" Nex yelled charging into the tall grass with his team right behind him. The group was approaching Petalburg City.

Nex caught a Lotad on route 102 naming her Rose. "So now do we challenge a gym?" Fang asked looking at the Petalburg gym. Nex read the sign next to the door. "Sorry guys looks like we'll have to challenge four other gyms first in order to challenge this one." Nex said to his disappointed teammates. _I'm not in the mood to be compared to my father anyways. _Nex thought as they walked away. The group ended up on route 104. Nex caught a wingull named Skyler. "We have a lot of water types on our team." Nex said aloud. The others nodded in agreement


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 6: Double evolution, First gym.

Nex took deep breaths as he walked through Petalburg woods. His team had gained experience by battling other trainers and wild Pokèmon. "Okay everyone it's just a straight path to the exit from here." Nex said using the guide book his mom had given him. "Hooray!" The others said Fang's voice was muffled though. "Fang?" Nex said then he looked at the poochyena, he had a Shroomish in his mouth.

"No! Spit that out right now!" Nex said in a panic as he remembered that Shroomish's ability was effect spore which could inflict the poison status. Fang spat the Shroomish out. Nex caught it bringing the party up to six. (The zigzagoon doesn't count because it's still technically wild.) "Sorry about Fang, welcome to the team Casey." Nex said giving the newly caught Shroomish the name Casey.

"I have a question." Casey said as Nex stood up. "Oh?" Nex said curious "Are you a boy or a girl." The young female Shroomish asked. "I'm a boy." Nex said running a hand through his hair._ Maybe I should get a haircut_. Nex thought as they progressed. That's when a poochyena rammed into Nex with a tackle. Nex fell to the ground dazed.

"Leave my papa alone!" Alex yelled as he was enveloped in a bright light. Nex got up just in time to witness Alex evolve." The poochyena snarled and attacked Alex. Of course Alex used mudshot right when the poochyena was in the air as it was leaping to attack. The poochyena was easily Knocked out. "My puppy!" Someone yelled.

A man in a strange outfit knelt besides the unconscious Pokèmon and scooped it up his arms. "I am so sorry if my puppy attacked you. I let him out of his pokèball to do his business and he wondered off." The man said wiping some of the mud off his Pokèmon. "It's fine just try keeping better track of him next time." Nex said speaking from personal experience.

Nex and his team continued on there way when they heard a scream for help that was loud enough to make all nearby Tallow take flight. "What the hell was that?" Nex said surprised by the sound. "Sounded like someone screaming for help." Dusk said from Nex's head. No one knows how he got up there. Our heroes investigated only to find a boy with green hair up a tree. Even though Nex has only been living in Hoenn for a short time he still knew the kid. "Hey Wally." Nex said looking up at the boy. "Oh hey Nex what's up?" Wally said from his perch in the tree. Wally's Ralts, Gabriel, was sitting on his shoulder. "You apparently." Nex said He was pretty calm despite his friend being stuck in a tree. "Please just get my down before I have an asthma attack." Wally said hugging the tree trunk. "Okay, Skyler help him out." Nex said to his wingull. "You got it boss." Skyler said flying over and somehow getting Wally and Gabriel out of the tree. The two decided to have a one on one battle. "Okay Dusk you're up." Nex said sending out his Cascoon.

The two had the battle. Dusk was soon able to use poison sting and tackle to get Gabriel into the red zone. "Okay that's enough you win." Wally said as his Ralts pretended to faint. "Ralts down." Gabriel said as he lied down. That's when Dusk started glowing. He evolved into a beatufly. "Woah I'm so pretty now!" Dusk said doing a somersault in the air in joy.

"Oh wow congrats on the evolution Nex." Wally said as he started to cough. "Inhaler Wally." Gabriel said getting his trainer's inhaler from his bag. "Thanks Gabriel." Wally said breathing a bit easier. "Welp I should get home. My mom will probably go Zubat shit crazy if I stay out any longer." Wally said grabbing his bag and putting his inhaler away. "Why were in that tree anyways?" Nex asked.

"Oh I was trying to find a shiny Wurmple." Wally said. The two then parted ways. "So is he your boyfriend or something?" Fang asked after they exited the woods. "Wha- no! No! No! No! Me and Wally are just friends!" Nex said blushing in embarrassment. _Granted I hope we can be more than friends one day. _Nex thought as he sighed. The team arrived in Rustburio and went to the Pokècenter.

"Okay this city's gym leader specializes in rock type Pokèmon which means. Alex, Skyler, Casey and Rose all of you should have a distinct advantage in this gym." Nex said the group managed to come up with a strategy.

Nex took a deep breath as he walked into the gym the next day "Hello challenger. I'm Roxanne the leader of this gym." Roxanne said from the other side of the battle field. "So as you probably know in a gym battle-" Roxanne began explaining but was cut off.

"The opponent is allowed to use all the Pokèmon at there disposal of any type in there party as longer as they haven't died or fainted and the gym leader is only allowed to use two or more Pokèmon that correspond directly with the type of gym they are located in." Nex said he definitely knew how this was gonna work. "I see you've done your research." Roxanne said smiling. "Shall we begin?" Roxanne added taking out a pokèball. "We shall." Nex said taking out Alex's pokèball. "The battle between Roxanne of Rustburio and Nex of Littleroot is about to begin." The gym reef said from his spot halfway on the sidelines. "Battle start!" The reef said blowing his whistle. "Go Quarts!" Roxanne said sending out her female Geodude. "Go Alex!" Nex said sending out his Marshstomp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 7 First Death  
Nex sent Alex out. He took a deep breath and glanced at the large screen above the battlefield. It displayed how many Pokèmon each opponent had and the hp each currently battling Pokèmon had left. _Definitely a change from gym battles in Johto. _Nex thought to himself sad he let out the breath. _Don't fuck this up like last time. _Nex thought he then returned his attention to the battle. "Alex use water gun!" Nex said he sounded different like some sort of burning desire to win had suddenly possessed him.

Alex of course followed his trainer's orders and sprayed the rock ground type with a blast of water. "Gah! That's cold!" Quarts said as her hp dropped to half. _Good one more water gun and that Geodude is defeated_. Nex thought "Quarts use rock throw!" Roxanne yelled. The move was a direct hit. Alex yelped in pain. There was a gash on his shoulder. Nex's eyes widened as a memory flashed in front of his eyes.

Flashback:

_ "Ngh. It hurts Nathaniel, I can't feel my arm." A croconaw said gripping his bleeding and mangled arm Nex stood behind it. His hair was short and he was wearing a pair of jeans, and a gray t-shirt a red hoodie was tied around his waist. "Rocky return!" Nex said taking out his Pokèmon's pokèball. Rocky returned to his ball immediately. "Don't worry bud we'll get that arm looked at after this battle. "Go Flare!" Nex yelled sending out his vulpix. _

Present day:

"CHALLENGER!" The reef called out snapping Nex out of his flashback. "It's your turn remember." The reef said annoyed that Nex had zoned out. "Oh right sorry." Nex said he took a deep breath and took out Alex's pokèball. Alex return!" Nex said getting Alex out of the battle. "Go Rose!" Nex yelled sending Rose out. _Hmm a Lotad, he probably has a team full of water types._ Roxanne thought, granted she was only half right.

"Quarts use rock throw one more time!" Roxanne ordered her Pokèmon. "Gracia divina!" Rose said as the move came flying at her. "Rose dodge it and use water gun!" Nex said Rose was some how able to dodge all the stones being thrown at her. "Olay!" Rose said as she used water gun to finish Quarts off. "Quarts no!" Roxanne said she had thought that she was going to win this. "Tch, No matter."Roxanne said after recalling her knocked out Geodude.

"Go Crusher!" Roxanne yelled sending out her Nosepass. "Eep." Rose said scared of the large rock type. "Rose listen to me! You have a huge type advantage remember what we practiced!" Nex called to his Pokèmon. "Right!" Rose said gaining some comfort from the fact that she has a type advantage. "Okay Crusher use Rock throw!" Roxanne yelled. "Rose counter it with swift!" Nex said the two attacks collided creating a huge dust cloud. _Gah! I can't see! _Roxanne thought coughing violently. Nex grinned in excitement. "Rose water gun!" Nex yelled. _What?! He's ordering an attack threw the dust cloud?! _Roxanne thought in shock. That's when Crusher was hit from all ground angles.

The dust cleared revealing that Rose had used double team in order to land a super effective blow. Crusher wasn't going down easily though. _Ha, it worked! _Nex thought smiling. "Clever boy. But not clever enough!" Roxanne said grinning. "Crusher rock throw!" Roxanne yelled. The copies disappeared and Rose was knocked down to having only half her hp. "What the- how is that possible?!" Nex said surprised. "Hmm your Pokèmon must be under leveled." Roxanne said giving her challenger an answer.

"Rose can you still battle?! Nex asked scared to know the answer. "I can still go on!" Rose said confidently. "Alright, Rose use water gun!" Nex said "Crusher use Rocktomb!" Roxanne said it happen in slow motion for Nex and his team. The ground started shaking and Rose's water gun missed. Rocktomb didn't miss. Rose was crushed to death under the rocks. Blood splattered everywhere. Nex dropped to his knees.

Hands covering his mouth in shock. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Nex whispered. Then instantly time sped back up. Roxanne seemed unaffected by her Pokèmon killing someone else's Pokèmon. Nex didn't say anything he felt that if he opened his mouth again he would vomit. Dusk burst out of his pokèball, his whole body shimmering. _He has a shiny beatufly?!_ Roxanne thought a bit surprised. Nex watched stunned as Dusk finished the battle by using absorb.

"Well I must admit you are a decent enough trainer. Oh don't worry about the mess, we'll get your Pokèmon's body out from under there and have it buried at mount pyre." Roxanne said as Nex collected his badge. He was still in a state of shock. "Don't worry as time and your journey goes on you'll get used to death." Roxanne said putting a hand on Nex's shoulder. "Here I want you to have this Tm." Roxanne said handing over the disk. "Thanks..." Nex said his voice was hollow. He left the gym and went back to the Pokècenter. "You're Marshstomp is in stable condition but he'll have to stay here for a few days and stay out of battle until his arm is fully healed." Nurse Joy said coming over to Nex with the news of how Alex was doing.

"Thank you, nurse Joy." Nex said he was staring at his hands. "Hey, boss. I found something in your bag that you might wanna see." Fang said snapping Nex out of his current train of thought. "What is it Fang?" Nex asked wiping his eyes. Fang then dragged over the zigzagoon that had been hiding in Nex's bag. "Ha looks like you finally found me human! I the grreat zigzagoon have decided to travel with you!" The zigzagoon said standing on it's hind legs and taking a bow. Nex smiled and took out a pokèball. "Ah?" The zigzagoon said as Nex caught him. He nicknamed the Pokèmon, Nicholas. Nicholas came out of his pokèball grinning "Wowie! I the grreat Nicholas have been captured by the best human possible!" Nicholas said climbing onto his trainer's head. "Do not worry human I shall protect you, our teammates and I will take great care of you." Nicholas said grinning. Nex smiled weakly. _I will protect this zigzagoon with my life. _Nex thought. The group then went upstairs to the trainer rooms for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the end of the upload spree. Stay tuned for more updates on this story. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 8: Nightmares  
_Nex took deep breaths he was at the elite four. He was facing the champion Steven Stone. His team was fully evolved and knew so many good moves. They seemed to be winning. Suddenly dark clouds rolled in and at all once Nex's team was slaughtered. _

_ The platform disappeared and Nex was falling through darkness. Mangled silhouettes of his Pokèmon could be seen through the eerie darkness. Nex reached out but he was too far away. He called out but all that came out were bubbles. Nex realized he was under water and tried to swim to his team when someone grabbed the back of his shirt. He was pulled out of the water by none than his father. "Dad?" Nex said looking at the expressionless face of his father. "You're a disgrace." Lance said throwing his son onto the ground. "I-" Nex began but was cut off. _

_ "Dragonite hyperbeam." Lance said. Nex heard the roar then saw a white light coming towards him._ _"No!"_ Nex screamed sitting up in bed. He was panting and gasping for air as he put his glasses on. He was covered in cold sweat. _It was just a dream? _Nex thought he glanced at his Pokèmon. They were all sleeping fine. Even Alex who had his arm in a sling. Nex sighed in relief and lies back down. It was five in the morning. Nex took his glasses off and rubbed his face. After trying to fall asleep he couldn't. Nex got up and put his glasses on again. He got changed into a white tank top and red shorts. He put his shoes on and left a note for his team. He then left.

A few hours later

Alex yawned as he woke up. He looked at Nex's bed to find it empty. "Everyone wake up papa's gone!" Alex said causing some serious alarm. "What do you mean dad's gone?" Dusk asked he was hovering above Alex's head. "I can use oder sleuth to track boss down." Fang offered hoping to ease the tension. "That would be great Fang!" Skylar said he was perched on Alex's head.

"Do you think he abandoned us?" Casey asked voicing her concerns. "Of course not! The human would never abandon us after all he's our responsibility." Nicholas said in his normal optimism. "Everyone I found a note!" Alex said excited. "Well hurry up and read it!" Dusk exclaimed he was on edge.

"It says: To everyone no need to be alarmed I got up early and went for a run. I'll be back in a bit.  
-Nex."

Alex read aloud. He was the only one in the team that could read. The team gathered all of there things and went downstairs to wait for Nex. They found Nex finishing up a call on the video phones. The team walked over.

"Oh it looks like your team arrived." Lance said grinning as he saw his son's team. "Oh morning everyone!" Nex said to his Pokèmon. "Morning." Everyone said even if it sounded like a chorus of crys to Lance and everyone else around them. "So is there another reason you called than just wanting to say hello?" Lance asked he had spent the last hour talking to Nex who had called out of the blue. "I had that dream again. Only this time it was the honen league I was facing." Nex said he definitely looked tired. "I see. Don't worry it was just a nightmare there's nothing to worry about." Lance said offering some reassurance.

"Thanks dad." Nex said his voice apparently gave away the hollow feeling. "I know the deaths are hard on you, the old ones and the new ones but listen everything will turn out okay. It won't be like last time." Lance said. "I know it won't." Nex said some of his determination coming back. "Alright I'll talk to you later, love you bye." Lance said hanging up. Nex hung up too and grabbed his bag. He went back upstairs and took a quick shower. He put on a pair of shorts and a white v neck shirt. He had his hair down. The group went back downstairs. Nurse Joy gave Nex some antibiotics for Alex.

"Okay everyone team meeting." Nex said sitting down on a bench. His team gathered around. "From now on I want you to be completely honest with me when we're battling. Whether it be against another trainer or against wild Pokèmon. I need you to tell me when I'm being a bad trainer and risking your lives for no reason." Nex said "But you're not a bad trainer papa." Alex spoke up. "Thanks Alex but I don't wanna be reckless so if you're feeling like you can't battle then please tell me I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed." Nex said being completely honest. "Of course we'll tell you boss." Fang said speaking for everyone. "Thanks everyone, now let's get going." Nex said getting up. His team followed him out of the center.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, Clover here. I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. I got really busy with real life and I was having serious writers block. Anyways Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 9: Pokèmon center

Nex looked at the Honen region map in the Rustburo Pokèmon center. They came back to it after going up near the canceled RustTurf tunnel project and fighting a team Aqua member. He also unintentionally rescued a singular named Peeko. At the least he befriended Sailor Brinely. "Ok so according to the guide on gyms I bought at the pokèmart, the next gym is in the town of Dewford." Nex said tracing the route from Petalburg all the way to the island of Dewford.

"It's an island. Does that mean the next gym's a water type gym?" Casey asked curiously looking up at her trainer. "According to the guide it's a..." Nex trailed off as he read what Pokèmon Crawley specialized in. "F-Fighting type gym.." Nex said his face turning pale.

"So that means Skyler's gonna have the advantage in this gym." Fang said he then noticed that Nex seemed troubled by something. "Boss? You ok?" Fang asked concerned for his trainer's well being. "Human? Are you alright?" Nicholas asked poking Nex's face with his paw since he was sitting on Nex's head.

"I'm fine." Nex said taking a few deep breaths. He turned to the rest of his team. "Ok everyone for the next few days we train until we're at least level 22. I know that seems high but we need to be prepared." Nex said he looked determined to not lose another team mate.

"What about my arm Papa?" Alex asked looking at his arm that was in a sling. "Hmmm looks we need to find a different way for you to level up." Nex said patting his Marstomp on the head. Alex looked excited about this. Nex smiled. "C'mon let's go to the Petalburg woods and train for a bit before having dinner." Nex said leading his team outside.


End file.
